Anticipation
by roxyhoney
Summary: What if Bonnie and Damon were best friends? What if Damon and Stefan hadn't been turned into vampires yet? All of their lives are about to turn upside down. All human...for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know that I am still in the process of writing other fics, but this idea came out of nowhere, and I really wanted to explore it and I hope you can all travel this journey with me. As the summary says, all human…for now. Meaning that it may not last long. There is an author's note at the end of the chapter. **

**Please enjoy and no copyright intended. Just wrote for fun! =)**

* * *

_Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance. _The five stages of death. They say it's those five stages that a person feels when they realize that they don't have much time left in the world; when they come to terms with death.

She wondered if she would feel them...each one…in that order. From the call she just received, she believed that she was already in the first stage. _Denial._ It just couldn't be true, invaded her mind at every turn.

She was about to enter her senior year of high school and then go off to college and make something of herself, so this news that she just encountered wasn't a great way to start this new journey she had for herself out.

The wind chilled her skin, as she stood outside and gazed up at the many stars in the night sky. It captivated her….held her in a trance almost. Or maybe what held her in a trance were the thoughts that invaded her mind of this new found secret she had to keep from everyone….even her best friend who she told everything too.

She was almost angry at herself for telling her doctor to call her if he found out anything. This was something that she didn't want to know…especially since everyone that she knew was inside laughing and enjoying each other. She wondered if she could sneak away and return home would anyone notice….

"Hey Bons…Jenna and Logan are about to make a toast, are you coming back inside?" Bonnie turned around to find Jeremy walking towards her. She spoke too soon.

"Yeah…sorry, my Grams just wanted to make sure I was okay." A little white lie never hurt anyone.

"And are you?" He seemed concerned, and Bonnie formed a small smile of assurance.

"Yes, thank you." Two little white lies never hurt. She then put her arm through his, and they walked inside.

"Did I mention you look beautiful tonight," He whispered.

"You dress up nice yourself." She smiled. Even if she didn't return the crush that Elena's little brother had for her, she still considered him a friend…even family.

When they entered the Gilbert household, there were several people in attendance, from the Gilberts, to the Forbes, to the Donovans, the Lockwoods, the Fells, and the Salvatores. But Bonnie couldn't help the soft smile that plastered her lips, as she took in her friends. Elena Gilbert, Jenna's niece, whom was standing closest to Jenna as she made a speech of how much she loved Logan and couldn't wait to marry him. Matt Donovan stood on the opposite side of Elena, with their hands intertwined. Caroline Forbes was standing next to Stefan Salvatore, as they laughed at a joke Logan made. Then there was Tyler Lockwood and Vicki Donovan in the corner whispering to one another, something she probably would never want to know in a million years. They had all known each other since they were kids, and though they all had different personalities, they still cared and had love for one another.

After they enjoyed dinner that Elena's parents took the liberty of making, they all continued to mingle, play games, laugh, and just enjoy each other's company. But as Bonnie talked with Caroline and Matt about the start of their senior year in two days, something was missing. More like someone….

"Bonnie look who just walked in." Caroline said, with a smile as bright as the sun.

Bonnie knew who it was before she even turned around. The one person who knew her better than anyone and that she knew better than anyone. Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother.

Even though they were all friends, it was natural that in their group there were those you were closer with. And Bonnie and Damon were closer with each other than anyone. Caroline was closer with Stefan, Matt with Tyler….it was just the way some things worked. Though at the end of the day Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were sisters for life, Bonnie couldn't help but categorize Damon as her number 1.

He was giving his mother a hug when he noticed her. It was as if his whole demeanor changed when he saw Bonnie. His Bonnie…his best friend.

She was in his arms in an instant, and a small tear slipped from her eye. They may have talked almost every other day, and Skyped regularly, but just seeing him in person made everything okay for Bonnie…even if it wasn't.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you wouldn't be here until Christmas."

"You know me….I wanted to surprise everyone…plus I get a two week break before fall classes start again."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." She beamed, almost like a school girl with a crush. The only difference was is that she didn't have a crush on Damon…that would be extremely unrealistic and bizarre.

"Good old Mystic Falls," After glancing around at pretty much the whole town in the Gilbert residence, he noticed his brother, who was now making his way over.

Bonnie noticed, and smiled, "I'll leave you too, and catch up with you later." She said giving Damon one more hug. She knew that Stefan and Damon hadn't seen each other the entire summer, and by them being closer than any siblings Bonnie had ever met, she wanted to give them their privacy. Before she could even turn to leave, they were hugging.

And Bonnie couldn't help but smile. She looked around at everyone, smiling and laughing, and for a moment, Bonnie couldn't help but feel sad, just thinking how she would be able to tell them. Thinking about how they would react…was too much for her to bear. Right now they were happy…content, she couldn't and she wouldn't be the bearer of bad news.

Shaking away the thoughts in her head, she walked back over to Caroline, Vicki, and Elena.

"Bons, we were thinking of heading to the Grille, you want to come?" Elena asked, and before Bonnie could answer, Caroline answered for her, insuring everyone that she would be going.

"Thanks Care." Bonnie shook her head in laughter. Even if Bonnie didn't want to go, she really didn't have a choice. Caroline always wanted her to get out and enjoy herself. Though she had to admit that if Caroline wasn't so take charge and persistent, she would never have come out of her room this summer…especially with Damon not being around.

"Now I'll go tell the boys," Caroline said, heading over to Matt and Tyler, and then Damon and Stefan. And of course they were going.

* * *

They weren't even in the Grille for an hour, and the majority of the gang were under the bar, intoxicated. Well, Caroline and Vicki were on top of the bar, if technicalities were in order. They were the life of the party, even if Matt looked as if he was ready to yank Vicki down and drag her out of the place. The perks of having an older sibling.

Elena, Stefan, and Damon were playing pool, and needless to say, Elena was losing. Not because she wasn't a good pool player, but because she had one too many, and could barely hold the stick.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

"Good seeing you here tonight, Bonnie." Her attention turned around to the Bartender, Ben; the reason why she and the rest of her underage friends could partake in alcohol; he didn't care to card. And Caroline thinks that he has a crush on Bonnie.

"I'm glad I decided to come out." She smiled, leaving Ben weak. Bonnie had no idea the effect she had on some guys; especially him. Honestly compared to Elena, Caroline, and Vicki, Bonnie couldn't help but think she wasn't very attractive. They could get any guy they wanted, and Bonnie just felt…average.

"So, Ben…Truth or Dare." Caroline interrupted them, putting her arm around Bonnie's shoulder. Caroline had a high tolerance, but with as much as she consumed, tolerance was not in her vocabulary tonight.

"Caroline," Bonnie tried to sound a bit stern, because she knew where this was going, but her words slurred, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Truth." Ben answered, glad that there were other servers around, because he was completely ignoring his customers.

"Do you like my dear beautiful friend, Bonnie, right here." She smiled, and Bonnie turned ten shades of scarlet.

"You… d-don't have to answer that." Bonnie stumbled over her words.

"Of course he does." Caroline laughed.

"I do like Bonnie…I have for quite some time." He confessed; his eyes glued to Bonnie.

Bonnie could feel heat radiate from her body, and she felt as if there wasn't enough air in the building. _When did it get so hot in here?_ She thought to herself.

"Now pick a dare, Ben." Caroline said with a devious tone in her voice, and a sly grin on her face.

And of course before Bonnie could say anything, Ben chose dare.

"I dare you to kiss Bonnie."

Bonnie almost spit out her cranberry vodka… and maybe she should have, because she knew that she was completely past her limit. She really wished Caroline would go back to dancing on the bar with Vicki.

As Bonnie was consumed in her thoughts about the fact of Caroline daring Ben to kiss her and that he admitted to liking her for a while, she didn't even realize that he came from behind the bar and leaned her down until his lips took a hold of hers.

Even though her lips were fairly numb from the number of drinks she consumed, she could still feel his warmth; taste the freshness of peppermint that tickled her nose.

When he set her back up, she almost lost her balance from the intensity of the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed, her heart was racing, and she could hear Caroline squealing with excitement beside her. Yes, she was embarrassed, because she could feel more than Caroline's eyes on them, but throughout the embarrassment she was happy. Happy that she let loose.

"It would be nice if I had another drink in my hand right now." Hearing Damon's voice, wasn't the only thing that brought Bonnie out of her intoxicating blissful high, the look he was giving to Ben, was almost menacing.

Ben looked at him, rolled his eyes and went back to work. It wasn't just that everyone in this town new how protective Damon was over Bonnie, it was the fact that he was a Salvatore, and they were the richest family on the east coast…even richer than the Lockwoods. One bad call from him, and he would lose his only source of income.

If Bonnie hadn't completely sobered up from the earthshattering kiss she just experienced, Damon's annoying over protective male dominance, or whatever it could be called, definitely did the trick.

Damon's eyes met Bonnie's, "I don't see you for a whole summer and you and Ben are what?"

"None of your business…" she interrupting him, giving him the same glare he held her with. "Damnit Damon, mind your own business for once." And with that she walked away from him, because people weren't staring before, they were staring now. She was glad he was back and she could see him again, but she hated when he treated her this way.

Damon followed Bonnie out of the Grille, with Caroline, Elena, and Stefan on their heels.

"On the contraire, Bonnie, you are my business." He said, causing her to turn around and face him. Even though she was much shorter, she held her defiance towards him. She wasn't scared of Damon Salvatore, never have been. "And you making out with some guy, especially Ben…"

"Damon, Ben is just a friend, and the way you looked at him tonight, you held that authority like your better than him!" She yelled.

"You know Ben's reputation, Bonnie!"

"I know yours too, Damon!" she then took a breath, and decided yelling was pointless, "Stop trying to act like my father. He may not be around, but I'm okay with that….you on the other hand have no right." She then looked at Caroline, "Care, can you take me home please."

Before Caroline could even take a breath, Damon, pulled out his keys, and said, "I got it."

"I'm not riding with you." She folded her arms.

"Stop acting like a brat, and come on." He said. And when she did not budge, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her protests.

"Brother," he turned to look at Stefan, "I take it you'll find your way home." And with that he drove Bonnie home.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh, while Stefan and Elena shook their head with an amused smile on their face. It never fazed them when Damon acts a certain way towards Bonnie.

As Stefan and Caroline were about to walk back into the Grille, Caroline looked at Elena, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be in a few, I just need to clear my head for a minute." She said, wondering if Caroline realized why.

"Ah, that's girl code for we need to talk." They then both looked at Stefan who just shook his head and went inside.

Before Stefan could even close the door all the way, the words that came out of Elena's mouth, made Caroline speechless.

"I think I'm going to break up with Matt."

Matt, the boy she had been dating for two years. The boy everyone thought she was extremely in love with.

But the boy that was going through Elena's mind for the past couple of weeks was not Matt.

* * *

Bonnie didn't even realize she fell asleep in the passenger side of Damon's car until she woke up, and they were parked in front of her house.

"Do you want my company tonight?" He asked. He knew at times Bonnie got lonely, with her Dad always on business and no mother around. Her grams was pretty much her only family, but there were some days she had to work late at the college, and today was one of those days.

"Not tonight." And not just because she was still upset with Damon, but because the alcohol wore off, and now the only thing on her mind was her conversation with her Doctor earlier.

"Are you sure?" Damon knew she wouldn't stay mad at him for long. This is what they did. As protective as Damon were towards Bonnie, she was the same way towards him….well, not as bad.

"Yeah…"

He then grabbed her hand, "I love you Bons… I just don't want you to get hurt."

She took a deep breath of understanding, "I know…I love you too. Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course."

And with that he walked her inside, and then he left. Even though he would have stayed with Bonnie tonight if she asked, he did have someone to meet.

* * *

As soon as Bonnie made it inside her house, she was able to make it up the stairs into her bathroom, hoping it was just the alcohol making her throw up.

Sheila Bennett was exhausted as she entered her son's home. She knew that he was out of town on business, so she didn't mind staying with Bonnie. She loved her granddaughter dearly, and was glad to have the company.

But as soon as she walked into the household, she felt an immense amount of heartache. She rushed upstairs, knowing exactly where Bonnie would be.

When she entered the bathroom, her face held pure shock, as Bonnie was slouched over the toilet, and there were lit candles floating behind her.

Sheila knew exactly what that meant…even though it was a year too early for it.

* * *

Damon found himself in the woods of Mystic Falls, where the person he was supposed to meet, said she'll be. This wasn't the first time he craved her presence and it wouldn't be the last, but he needed to see her…needed to feel her.

"Hello, Damon." Her voice held his attention like a siren, as he turned around, and she was only mere inches from him.

"You're here." Her beautiful wavy brown hair cascaded around her face as she

"I am," she said, walking closer, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did."

She then kissed him with a animalistic urge, she had been craving all day. She then looked back into his eyes, "You will not scream."

"I will not scream," he repeated.

And with that dark veins appeared around her eyes, and two of her teeth elongated as she sunk her fangs into Damon's neck.

Damon held onto her for dear life, but enjoyed every moment of it….he always did.

And the last words that left his mouth was a moan of her name, "Katherine."

* * *

**A/N: Hi all! I hope you all enjoyed! You may be confused at the turn of events, but as I continue this story, several scenes from the actual show will play a part, maybe not in their regular order and maybe not exactly how it was on the show, but it will play a part.**

**As you can see, I am trying something a little different. What if the gang didn't know anything about the supernatural yet? What if Damon, Stefan, Caroline, etc. weren't vampires and Bonnie hadn't tapped into being a witch, or Tyler had no idea about werewolves. **

**You will all see more of Bonnie and Damon's friendship in the next chapters as well as the whole gang, as they go through trials together! **

**Please, if you have any questions, I will definitely answer them, and I hope you will all give it a chance. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, the follows, the favorites, and those that are just reading it! I thank you all again! If the characters seem a bit OOC right now, I do apologize. But again and again thank you! Xoxo.**

* * *

_It was dark this night. They were in the woods in Mystic Falls. Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Elena._

"_Things are different now." Bonnie spoke, staring without any life in her eyes, at Damon whom Stefan was holding against a tree._

"_Don't do this." Damon pleaded; the pain in his voice aware._

_But she wouldn't listen. "Insendia!" she yelled, and flames surrounded her; blocking anyone who tried to interfere._

"_NO!" Damon screamed, trying to move away from his brother to enter the flames, but Stefan would not let him go. "No…Please." He begged._

"_Bonnie!" She heard Elena scream._

_Not looking at her once, she threw a necklace in the air, and watched as it exploded in thin air._

"_NO!" Damon screamed._

_When the flames cease he glares at her with menace in his eyes. Bonnie looks at him, unaware at what was going on. Damon runs to her, faster than she can comprehend, and attacks her._

_Sinks his teeth right into her neck, and she falls….drained of blood._

Bonnie's eyes shot up from the gruesome nightmare she experienced, almost afraid that it wasn't a dream. She touched her neck and looked around her room. A deep breath escaped her lips as the light cascaded its way into her room. She looked beside her and saw that Damon was sound asleep; very unaware of when he came over.

The last thing she remembered last night was coming home, being friendly with the toilet as the alcohol didn't set in her stomach well, and crying to her grams, as she took her to bed. She ended up telling her what the doctor told her, and her grams held her until she fell asleep. If it weren't for the nightmare she had, she would have said she slept peacefully, which was a surprise considering everything that was going on.

Nudging Damon several times, he finally stirred and opened his eyes. "Morning Sunshine," Were his first words as he rolled over to face her.

"When did you get here?"

"Around 5 this morning. Sheila called me and said she had to go up to the college early or something or another." He answered. "We didn't want you to be alone."

Her eyes widened a little, in hopes that her Grams didn't tell him about her condition. But calmed down when he continued.

"I'm sure with all of that throwing up, you have an incredible hangover." He said, reaching for the water bottle and aspirin on her nightstand he brought for her, when he came in.

"Crazy thing is…I feel just fine." Which shocked her, even.

As Bonnie turned to face Damon and crossed her legs, she decided that she wouldn't think about anything that would bring her down, because she couldn't bear to tell Damon anything.

"So, why are you really here in town, and be honest."

Damon could never get anything past Bonnie, even if he tried; vice versa. They were bonded…more than just best friends…sometimes they even considered each other soul mates.

"I dropped out." He laid back down, knowing what was coming.

"Damon!" She wasn't expecting that answer.

"I know,"

"Your dad? Your mom? There going too…"

"Kill me, I know, but I can't tell them just yet. Giuseppe already thinks I'm a disappointment to the world. He's just waiting for a reason to cut me off." It wasn't a secret that Giuseppe always gave Damon a hard time. He wanted Damon to join the army and get out of the house, but instead Damon took another route and went to college. It also wasn't a secret that Stefan was his pride and joy. If anyone ask they would range Stefan as the good brother and Damon as the bad brother. Even though Bonnie knew them as equally good, Damon just had a rougher exterior than Stefan. No matter what though, Bonnie saw nothing but good in Damon, even if he were being an overprotective ass at times, he meant no harm. And she would defend him until the end of time.

Damon's mother adored Bonnie, but his father on the other hand didn't favor her as much, because there were several times Bonnie stood up to Giuseppe for Damon, and she honestly couldn't care less if he didn't like her because of it.

"Why? Why would you drop out? What have you been doing this whole summer?"

"It just wasn't for me, I feel like I'm meant for something more." Damon was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. He never failed anything in high school, always read; but with his bad boy exterior, people looked past that.

She then noticed something faint on his neck, "Um…what is that?" She really hoped her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Damon's eyes widened a bit, thinking it had cleared up, because he could barely see it.

"Bonnie, I know I've taught you what a hickey was." He laughed.

She lightly pushed him at his stupid joke. "Ha ha, ass." But then she really looked at it, "Damon, that hickey looks like a bite mark."

"Well, Bonnie, I don't need to tell you that sometimes when you…"

"Okay, too much information." She held up her hand to stop him from going any further. "And by the way, for your information, I know what a hickey is…"

His eyes narrowed. "If you mean that time you and Tyler were drunk two years ago, in the back of Elena's car, and I almost beat his ass, don't remind me."

Even though that was one of the only times she did something like that, excluding Ben's kiss last night, she did try to forget it. They wouldn't let Bonnie and Tyler live that down for the longest. And Damon and Tyler were at odds for almost half a year because of it. If it weren't for Bonnie and the rest of their friends putting their foot down, they probably would still be pissed at each other.

"Okay, so I'm not that experience, but enough about that…who is she? Where did you meet her?" Bonnie could be just as protective as Damon.

Damon didn't mind telling Bonnie about Katherine, but too be honest, he really couldn't think of much to say. Katherine made him feel alive, and she was beautiful….intoxicating.

"Is Damon Salvatore speechless? She must be some catch." She teased, and Damon lightly hit her with a pillow.

"Her name is Katherine." He said, answering at least part of her question.

"Katherine?...does she have a last name?" she joked.

At Damon's silence, and the confused expression on his face, told Bonnie almost everything. "Damon, you don't even know this girl's last name?"

"I know it, I just forgot at the moment," He said, standing up, and looking around at the many pictures she had of all of them.

"Wait, you kissed baby Gilbert." He said picking up the picture they took at the beginning of the summer.

She stood up and walked over to him, "It was his birthday, and if you look close enough you can see that I am kissing his cheek and Vicki is kissing his other cheek." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You know sarcasm never suits you."

Bonnie wasn't going to let his protective annoying outburst interrupt their talk on Katherine…not until she noticed something on his wrist. The same 'something' that was on his neck.

She then didn't know why all of a sudden she began thinking about the dream she had last night.

* * *

Later that day…

"Do you want us to come over there?" Bonnie asked Elena Gilbert, on a three way call with Caroline. After breaking up with Matt last night, she needed her best friends to be there for her, because it didn't turn out so well. And Bonnie and Caroline definitely didn't mind being her support system.

"Yeah, I have ice cream, cookies… the works," Caroline added.

"Thanks you guys," Elena said softly, "But tonight while Jeremy is hanging out with Aunt Jenna and Logan; Mom, Dad, and I are going to hang out. But tomorrow night, I will definitely need a girl's night." She confessed. She really hurt Matt's feelings, and she hated it.

"Have you both heard anything from him?"

"Not on this end," Caroline answered.

"Me either. I think he's just going to need time. I can ask Vicki later on today how he's doing, when she gets off of her shift at the Grille." Bonnie offered.

"Thanks, Bons, but hey, I'm going to go ahead and go. Thank you both for listening."

"Anytime," Caroline said, "Have fun tonight. My mother wants a mother daughter night…the joy." She said sarcastically.

Bonnie and Elena chuckled, and after everyone said bye, Bonnie made her way downstairs to see her Grams in the living room, reading one of her many books. She actually had several books around her, and she was flipping frantically through the pages.

"You may want to slow down Grams," she laughed, "I don't want you to get a paper cut."

Sheila looked up and smiled at her granddaughter, "Come sit, child."

As Bonnie sat down beside Sheila, she lifted her legs onto the couch, and snuggled into her grandmother. If it wasn't for her Grams, she would probably be completely lost. Yes, Damon was considered family to her, but since birth Grams had been there; nothing came before her like her dad.

"What are you doing, Grams?" she said, looking at the book in her hands. She tried reading it, but the words were in a different language.

Sheila closed the book, "Just doing some light reading for lesson plans for next week." She lied.

And Bonnie caught on, "In a different language?"

"Yes, Latin. " Sheila wanted to tell her daughter so much, but she felt as if it weren't just the right time yet. She had to respect her son of not bringing Bonnie into her world, but how long could she keep something like this from Bonnie, especially with the news of finding out Bonnie had a rare blood disorder and what Bonnie unconsciously did yesterday.

Respecting her son's wishes may not be the best idea after all.

"Grams, I need to tell you something, and you may think I'm crazy, but last night I had this weird dream, and I don't know….. I can't stop thinking about it." She confessed.

"What happened, dear?"

Bonnie explained the dream in full detail and how it was making her feel and Sheila hid her concern, but she was quite interested.

"Is this the first time you had a dream like that?" she asked.

"Yes…I know it was just a dream, but this was the first time I had a dream that felt completely real."

"Sometimes dreams are the gateway to reality.…"

They were silent for moment, with several thoughts racing through their minds.

Bonnie was the first to speak, her voice barely above a whisper, "What if I die, Grams…"

"Don't speak such foolishness," Sheila cut her off.

"I haven't been feeling my best this whole summer and now knowing I have this… some blood disorder…what if-"Her words were lost on the choked sob that escaped her lips.

Sheila held onto her as she cried, and she hated seeing Bonnie this way.

"My dear child, what if I told you something that could explain everything that is going on." She said holding onto her as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bonnie didn't understand.

"What if I told you were something really special….that you were different."

"Grams, what are you talking…" Bonnie's cell phone went off, interrupting her thoughts.

It was a text from Damon, letting her know that he was about to tell his family about dropping out.

"Crap….Grams, I have to go." She said, wiping her eyes, and standing up, putting all of her problems in the back of her mind. That was the type of person she was, no matter how sad she was…no matter what was going on in her life, she would put it aside until later to help others.

"What's wrong?" she asked, standing up with her.

"Family drama with Damon, I want to make sure he's okay." She said, grabbing her coat from the coat rack near the door.

Sheila knew her granddaughter better than anyone; so she knew that their talk was already in the back of her mind.

Later…. Later she would tell Bonnie that she was a witch, and this blood disorder wasn't a blood disorder to be exact. It was witches blood coursing through her veins. Pure Bennett witch blood.

But the affect it was having on her, and the reason why it was coming earlier than it should, is the reason why Sheila was doing her research.

Bonnie hugged her, "Thank you Grams, I love you."

* * *

Bonnie felt as if she walked into another World War, with all of the yelling going on between Damon and Giuseppe.

Giuseppe rolled his eyes when he noticed Bonnie come in, but his anger stayed towards Damon.

Bonnie walked over towards Damon's mom, who didn't look very well, and tried to comfort her. She had no idea where Stefan was, and she completely forgot to text him to see, when Giuseppe continued yelling broke her away from her thoughts.

"You just don't think do you, boy?! You just don't…you drop out, and you expect to what? Make something of yourself! Why can't you be more like your brother…you know he has things going for him, and you. You are a disappointment!"

Seeing the hurt on Damon's face, broke her heart, and enraged her at the same time. She knew that she didn't have any right to get in between them or to speak to her elders in such a way, but she couldn't help it.

"Mr. Salvatore, you don't have any idea what you're talking about! Damon is intelligent, never did failed a thing in school, was valedictorian, and you don't give him enough credit! He dropped out…but he will make something of himself regardless! Be a better father!" And with that, she grabbed Damon's hand, and took him into one of the rooms, that Bonnie liked to call their library.

She would apologize to Damon's mom later, but she knew that she needed the rest.

Damon didn't cry…sometimes he didn't think he could, but his eyes were clouded with tears, that he threatened to let fall. And Bonnie held on to him. Even though he severely taller, she held on, afraid to let go.

"You are not a disappointment, Damon." They pulled apart and stared at one another, "You are the most honorable guy I know." She touched his cheek gently, "Don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

It was barely a smile that formed on his features, but Bonnie knew it would come. She then grabbed a book and led him over to the couch. He lay down, resting his head on her lap, and she read to him. No one knew they did this, but it's been that way sense they were eight years old. When they both had down moments in their lives, when they needed to get away, they read to one another.

It may have sound weird, but it was their thing, and no one knew. This right here…these moments, made Bonnie and Damon. A friendship that could never be broken.

* * *

_She was suffocating…she couldn't breathe. Water was streaming down her lungs, and for a moment she could only feel pain._

_She was dying….when did this happen….how did this happen?_

Bonnie's eyes shot open and she took a deep intake of breath. She looked around, and realized she was in The Salvatore's library.

"Hey, you okay?" Damon said groggily, waking up.

Bonnie took a moment to catch her breath, "Yeah….um…just had a bad dream." Another one.

Damon sat up, "Thanks for…earlier…you…"

"Hey, no need. I'd do it again." She gave him a light smile, because the dream she just experienced really took a high tole on her.

To try and clear her mind, she asked, "Hey, where's Stefan by the way….I thought he would at least be here."

"Before it all hit the fan, Stefan got a call from Matt, because I guess Elena broke his heart or something."

Even through Damon's insensitivity, Bonnie was glad Matt was okay.

When Bonnie's phone went off, and she saw that it was Caroline, she put it on speaker.

"Hey Caroline, what's up?"

"Bonnie! Bons!" Caroline screamed through the phone frantically. "Elena…"

"Care, wait, slow down, what is it?" Bonnie said trying to understand.

"Elena…Elena and her parents were in a car accident."

"We'll be right there." Bonnie and Damon jumped up.

Before Bonnie clicked off her phone, Caroline said, "Bonnie, Elena's parents didn't make it and my mom said it doesn't look too good for Elena." She could hear her crying over the phone.

Bonnie couldn't even process anything as she and Damon rushed to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? I really hope you enjoyed it all. I hope you enjoyed the Bamon scenes as well. As you can see this is where Elena's parents died in the car accident, but as you can all so see it's so different. Stefan wasn't the one who saved Elena, because he wasn't there and he is human. So who did? Just a quick reminder, I will be going along with the storyline…in a way. Things may be twisted and turned every which way, but some scenes will be the same (just not in the same order) I hope you all understood that. Lol. Oh and if you are all confused about the blood disorder, as you can see it has something to do with her coming into being a witch. You will understand more as it goes on.**

**But thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading and reviewing! Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really don't know what to say. I am extremely sorry for keeping everyone waiting for as long as I have. A lot has been going on since the last time I updated, a lot. And I apologize, and hope you all stick with this story. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favorites, it means more to me than you all will ever know. Xoxo**

* * *

Tears escaped Bonnie's eyes as she held onto a weeping Caroline in the lobby of the Mystic Falls hospital. Almost a day went by, and the doctor's wouldn't let anyone see Elena, whom was still unconscious, except her aunt Jenna and Jeremy. She couldn't even imagine the pain they were feeling at the loss of their family members, and if anything happened to Elena, they didn't know what they would do.

Even though they prayed she would wake up….the pain she would feel at the loss of her parents would end her completely.

Bonnie looked around the waiting room at her friends who were each grieving in their own way. Caroline in her arms weeping, Vicki was letting the black polish coat her nails, Tyler had his eyes close with his earphones in his ears, blasting a rock tune that could be heard by everyone, and Damon's eyes were glued to one of the many magazines provided by the hospital. And with everyone trying to do something to take their mind off of it, a few stray tears would escape their eyes at times.

Bonnie tried reaching Matt and Stefan, but both of their phones were off. It wasn't like them, and she wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't worried.

As Jenna walked out of Elena's room in distress talking with one of the doctors, the sound of a growling stomach pulled Bonnie away from her attention on them. She didn't know if it were hers, Damon's or Caroline's. That's when the decision crossed her mind that they needed to eat. Even though it may be hard to consume anything at the time, they needed something.

As Bonnie made an attempt to move, Damon was quick to avert his attention towards her.

"I'm just getting snacks…." She gave him a light smile of assurance. She valued Damon's friendship and the fact that he was back, but sometimes she felt as she couldn't cross the street without him holding her hand. "And before you say it, no I don't need help."

She knew what everyone would want, so she didn't bother to ask, as she made her way down the hall to the vending machines.

Bonnie's eyes were glued to her cell phone as she turned the corner where the vending machines were, and didn't realize the figure walking towards her until they ran into each other.

Strong arms wrapped around her for balance so she wouldn't fall.

"Bons, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Matt?" Bonnie acknowledged her tear-stained face blonde friend. She couldn't help but grab him into a hug, because she knew he was trying his best not to cry.

"What if she doesn't make it Bons? What if…"

"Don't talk like that okay, she will come through this. She will be fine." And maybe Bonnie was trying to make herself believe that. Because she didn't know what she would do without her best friend.

She held onto him for a little while longer, as they provided one another comfort.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, pulling away from her embrace.

"In the waiting room, I volunteered to be on snack duty." She gave him a light smile, and wiped her eyes from the tears. "Did Stefan come with you?"

"No, why?" He asked, helping her get things out of the machine. "I haven't seen Stefan since the night we all went out."

That was odd, Bonnie thought. "Damon said he was with you….with um…." She paused for a moment, "Everything that happened between you and Elena."

That is when Matt explained to Bonnie that he hadn't talked to anyone but his sister, Vicky, and that was only briefly. He only heard about Elena's accident on the news, because he turned his phone off.

Bonnie was about to question it more because it just didn't seem right, but someone with curly dark brown hair, walking past the double doors caught her attention. "Elena?" Her name left her lips in just a little over a whisper.

She felt the snacks in her hand fall to the floor and Matt call her name as she followed Elena through the corridors. No one was in this section of the hospital, and barely any lights. Bonnie then began to feel a wave of turmoil and regret wash over her body.

"Elena?!" she called again, but it seemed as if she kept getting further and further away until she couldn't see her anymore. Something wasn't right.

Bonnie's attention was then averted to her right through another set of doors, when she saw Elena sitting at a table. She quickly entered the room, which looked to be the hospital cafeteria.

"Elena?" she said, sitting down in front of her, as she continued to stare ahead. To Bonnie, something seemed strange about her. It wasn't just the fact that her hair was extremely curly, but her demeanor seemed different. Darker.

When Bonnie touched her hand, she immediately pulled back from the wave of depression and wrath that engulfed her.

Looking back at Elena, her eyes turned blood red and veins appeared around them. Her teeth elongated into fangs, and Bonnie didn't have time to react as Elena rushed at her and bit straight down into her carotid.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes shot open to a nurse checking her vitals. She glanced around and noticed that she was in a hospital bed, and that Damon was sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"What's going on?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"You fainted," The nurse informed her, "When was the last time you had something to eat?"

Bonnie answered her, letting the nurse know that she couldn't remember the last time she ate; that was what the snacks were for. After answering a few more questions, the nurse left and informed Bonnie that she would be back shortly.

"You had me worried there for a moment," Damon said, rubbing her hand.

"I'm okay… I just don't remember what happened." And she was being honest. One minute she was talking to Matt, then Elena was biting her, and the next thing she knew she was waking up in a hospital bed. But she was sure that the whole part with Elena was a dream, even though it felt real.

Before Damon could get a word out, Caroline burst through the door and grabbed Bonnie into a death grip hug.

"Bons, are you okay? Matt said you both were just talking and then you just passed out. The doctor said only one of us could stay, and of course Damon kicked us all out."

A small laugh escaped Bonnie's lips as Caroline finally took a breath and rolled her eyes at Damon.

"I'm okay..." she assured her friend, "How is Elena?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed a bit, "Nothing's changed….we are able to go in there now. But one at a time and Vicky's in there now." She said sitting down on the end of her bed.

Their attention became averted to Damon's phone as it went off. "It's Katherine." He said, knowing that his two friends were going to ask.

Bonnie didn't know why the mention of Katherine's name, made her think of the dream she just had of Elena. And before she could say anything, he stepped out to take the call.

"Who's Katherine?" Caroline asked.

"Damon's new…whatever… I don't know, I haven't met her." She said, as she stared through the door, watching Damon on the phone. Something just didn't feel right.

Before Caroline could say anything about the weird look Bonnie was giving Damon, Tyler walked in. "Now, Bennett, we can't have you falling out on us." He said, walking up and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm okay…just…."

"Dear Heavens." An older voice interrupted her, as her grandmother rushed through the door. "Bonnie…"

Shelia hugged her granddaughter, and held onto her close. Sheila Bennett was a strong woman and could handle anything…except seeing her family in distress; especially her only granddaughter in the hospital.

"Grams, I'm okay." She quickly assured her. Bonnie looked at her friends, and though her eyes held compassion for them being here, they could see that she needed a moment alone with her Grams.

When they left, Bonnie told Sheila everything that happened with seeing Elena, or someone that looked like Elena, the way her eyes formed and that she bit into her neck.

"And I know it sounds crazy, I know it was a dream, but Grams, her teeth…they reminded me of a vampire." Bonnie explained, thinking about all of the movies she would watch of vampires with their sharp teeth, drinking blood. Before her Grams looked away from her, Bonnie could have sworn she saw something in her eyes that told her that she may have not been so crazy.

"Grams….is there something you're not telling me?" She asked, her eyes hopeful yet a bit frightened for an answer.

The doctor walked in, interrupting their conversation. A melancholy look seemed branded on his facial expression.

Bonnie already knew what was coming next. The doctor would talk more about this stupid blood disorder, and she would continue thinking about it all night, probably making her feel sick and she just didn't feel like having her condition enter her mind, when other things were going on right now…more important things.

"Bonnie….Ms. Bennett," The doctor said, looking up from the paper work in his hands.

Shelia gave a soft smile, "Now, Xavier, you know by now to call me Sheila."

Xavier smiled, and Bonnie rolled her eyes at her Grams obvious flirting. Xavier was Sheila's primary care doctor, so every time she came into a visit, she would see him. She loved her Grams dearly and valued Xavier as a person and doctor, but flirting right in front of her was not helping anything.

After they finally finished their light flirting, Dr. Xavier looked at Bonnie with sad eyes, and somehow Bonnie knew…she knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

The only new news that she did receive was that she had no more than 6 months left. It wasn't just the fact that she found out she was going to die very soon that brought tears to her eyes, or the fact that her grandmother wasn't showing any type of emotion, it was the door slamming closed with Damon staring intently at her, with so much anger and hurt behind his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Was all he could get out.

Sheila and Dr. Xavier gave Bonnie and Damon some privacy, and since Bonnie was discharged, she decided that now would be the right time to put back on her clothes.

And yes, that meant she was avoiding her best friend's eyes.

"Bonnie Marie Bennett." His voice was as stern as her father's.

"Damon Giuseppe Salvatore." She mimicked, still not looking in his direction. She knew that he hated his middle name, because it belonged to his father, but she really didn't want to talk about what he just overheard right now.

"Bonnie…" His voice was low this time…soft…almost if it was a struggle to say her name.

Her jeans were half way up when her eyes connected to his, making her stop what she was doing and sit down on the bed.

"Please tell me what he said wasn't about you?" He said walking over and kneeling in front of her.

"Well it wasn't about Grams," She knew that she shouldn't have said it like that…as if she were irritated…. As if she didn't care what was happening.

Her attitude was making him irritated, "Bonnie…"

"What, Damon…I really don't want to talk about this."

The look in his eyes were making her eyes cloud up with tears. If it was one person who could send her on an emotional meltdown it was Damon. It was this look he gave….when he was sad…when he was trying to hold it together. It usually happened when his dad came down on him, but sometimes….sometimes it was saved for Bonnie Bennett, if things were going wrong with her. And the look he was giving her now, made her heart ache.

"What's going on with you Bonnie?" He needed to know.

Trying to hold herself together, Bonnie explained to him, without crying, that she had a rare blood disorder. "I hadn't been feeling well all summer and the doctor's ran some test…I just found out a couple days ago and I just found out today that I'm going too…." She couldn't finish it. Damon wouldn't let her.

"Why didn't tell me you weren't feeling well…why didn't you tell me a couple of days ago when you found out….were you even going to tell me?" The tears were clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she choked on a sob.

"You're really selfish you know that?" He was angry and she couldn't blame him. He then stood up and moved away from her, "You don't think do you Bonnie? You didn't think that I would need to know?! This isn't just about you, Bonnie!" He practically yelled.

"Damon…" She stood up, her jeans falling to her ankles, and her gown dropping below her knees. She didn't care that she probably looked ridiculous right now. "I was going to tell you, Damon!"

"What, when you were about to die?!" And that's when it hit him…both of them. Saying it made it seem real.

Even if it already was.

She reached out for him, but he moved a little further away. He didn't want her embrace. He didn't want her comfort when she was the one who needed it. But he couldn't hold her; he couldn't hold his best friend in his arms knowing that she was going to die. How twisted was he? He was pissed off and angry at her for keeping it from him.

The tears were slowing escaping her eyes, and not because she was going to die but because of the expression on Damon's face….because she had hurt him. How twisted was she?

They stood there in silence for a moment, only being able to communicate with their eyes.

Finally Bonnie broke the staring contest, and began pulling up her pants again, and for some reason she was having trouble and almost fell. Luckily Damon caught her.

She held on to his shoulders as he bent down, and helped her with her jeans. "You were always a klutz."

She tried to give away a soft smile, but the tears weren't easing up.

After he zipped her jeans and buttoned them up, he stepped back. Did she feel awkward having him practically dress her? No. She and Damon's friendship went beyond anything awkward.

"I'm pissed at you." His simply said.

"I know." She didn't expect anything less.

"I can't talk to you right now." His voice still holding the same tone.

"I know."

"I'm going to get a drink." He said, slamming the door after he left.

And "I know." Was all she could say.

It didn't hurt her that he walked away from her….this was how they were. And sometimes no one understood it, but it was Bonnie and Damon.

* * *

After putting on her shirt and shoes, she told her Grams that she would see her at home after she checked on Elena. Sheila wanted to have a long talk with her when she got home, and she felt it was going to explain the weird dreams she'd been having.

She was in Elena's room all of ten minutes, before Stefan walked through the door.

His eyes held pain and sadness seeing Elena laying their unconscious.

"H-how, how did this happen." He could barely get out. When Stefan found out about the accident he raced over. He was angry at himself because the one time he turned off his phone, all of this happened.

"The doctor's said she will wake up….we just hope it's soon." She assured him.

He walked towards Elena, and caressed her face gently. And for some reason a crazy thought came to Bonnie's head. And she wanted to slap herself for just thinking it, but the look on Stefan's face proved that she may be right.

"Stefan?"

He looked at her.

"Did Elena leave Matt for you?" Maybe it was a little blunt, but they were practically best friends, she could be that way with all of them.

"I love her Bonnie…" Was all he could say.

And she could tell that he did, but what she was more confused about was where he had been the last several hours. Matt said he wasn't with him.

Something didn't seem right, but Bonnie had far too much on her mind to question him about his whereabouts, and plus Stefan looked as if he were about to break down.

"I'll leave you alone with her…if you need anything, just give me a call." She gave him a reassuring smile, before she left and went home.

* * *

Bonnie made it home to a note from her Grams apologizing that she had to go and finish some work at the college, and that they would have their 'talk' tomorrow. Bonnie didn't mind or even think about questioning how late it was. She was mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted. She was about to sit on the couch, because making it upstairs wasn't going to happen.

A knock at the door, brought her from the comfort she was about to find on the couch, and grew slightly irritated at the disturbance.

It was obvious she was tired because she didn't even look through the peep hole on the door to see who was outside, she just opened.

A small smile formed on her lips from seeing Damon standing before her with a book and a bag of popcorn.

She may have been ready to pass out from exhaustion, but she was happy that he was here. No matter how mad they got at one another….no matter the situation and circumstance; they always came back to one another. This was Damon's apology and she wouldn't have it any other way.

It was Bonnie's turn to lay her head on Damon's lap, as he propped his feet up on her coffee table. Sheila would have a fit, but they would deal with it when the time came. He then put a blanket over them, and began reading.

Damon's voice was a bit shaky at first, because all he could think about was his best friend dying in 6 months, and it was killing him. Everything else that happened today seemed to be able to be pushed to the back of his mind….everything but this.

He held on to her hands, not wanting to let go, as he continued to read. And he did just that, until they both fell asleep; both praying that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit of a filler chapter, but there is more to come. Like where was Stefan? How will Bonnie react to being a witch? When will Stefan and Damon turn into vampires? I know you all may think that Damon shouldn't be mad and that their friendship may seem a bit awkward, but that is how they are. And I know the characters may seem OOC, but right now, they don't have all of the supernatural going on in their lives, but when it starts coming in, you'll see more of their characters sprucing it up a bit. But again, I hope you enjoy it and review! =)**

**To the last few episodes of the vampire diaries, the Bamon hug made me extremely happy! I watched it several times and I love the youtube videos that people have made around them! I'm just hoping for more Bamon before the season is over. I'm trying my best not to give up lol.**

**And I do hate that Jeremy died…maybe they'll bring him back…he was growing on me =(**

**Until next time. xoxo**


End file.
